La gente cambia, Hershel Layton no (NUEVO)
by METTAcipher
Summary: Habían pasado 2 años desde que Hershel Layton se marchó para apoderarse del gobierno sin una palabra de despedida. El futuro va demasiado deprisa para Luke y todo cambia cuando una noche su exprofesor regresa para hacerle una visita. (Evil!Layton) AUTOR: Quería actualizar este fanfic, pero antes he decidido re-escribir la historia. (El argumento no se cambiará)
1. Dos años

**Nota del Autor: Quería volver a actualizar esta historia. Pero me di cuenta que no me gustaba demasiado como estaba narrada y explicada en el fanfic antiguo. Por lo que decidí volver a escribirla. La historia no será cambiada y el argumento seguirá su curso, sólo cambiara la forma en la que está escrita y se dará enfoque a nuevos aspectos de los personajes. ¡Gracias por leer y espero lo disfrutes!**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Habían pasado dos años.  
Exactamente dos años desde que el profesor se marchó.

Ahora podía decirlo perfectamente. El profesor Layton se había ido. Le había abandonado. Como quien se da cuenta que ha estado malgastando precioso tiempo de su vida en algo que no vale en absoluto la pena.

Era una actitud pesimista el pensar de esa forma, pero así fue como sucedió.

-Luke, cariño. No te quedes muy atrás. Va a llover y queremos regresar pronto a casa, ¿si?

El niño levantó su mirada al salir de sus pensamientos y siguió rápidamente a su madre, Brenda.

Luego de que el profesor se marchó ya no pudo seguir viviendo en su apartamento, y mucho menos sólo. Su padre Clark fue a buscarle, sin querer contarle demasiado de lo que estaba pasando. De lo que le estaba pasando a Londres y ahora vivía con su madre en el hogar que tenían allí, mientras su padre trabajaba en altos cargos del estado.

Su madre sabía lo mucho que le había dolido esa marcha. Ese rotundo corte en al conexión con su profesor. Ya ni siquiera le animaba hablar con los animales, casi ni los escuchaba en aquellos tiempos tan tristes. Por eso ella intentaba animarle. En aquellos dos años estuvo con él y su relación con su madre se había estrechado. Casi se había olvidado del profesor...

Casi.

Debía admitirlo. El primer paso es la aceptación o eso dicen, ¿no? Le echaba de menos. Su forma de ser, su paciencia y tranquilidad, su actitud paternal y segura hacia él. Porque sí, Hershel Layton había sido como un padre para él, pero sobre todo había sido su mejor amigo.

Nunca desconfiaban el uno del otro, siempre habían resuelto cualquier problema por simple que fuera juntos. Cuando le admitió que podía hablar con los animales, Hershel no se lo cuestionó, no dudó en su palabra. Confió en el desde el primer momento. Aquello había sido muy importante para él.

Los recuerdos, los buenos recuerdos no se iban y por ello, por mucho que las noticias y periódicos dijeran, Luke Triton no podía dejar de extrañar al hombre que alguna vez fue su profesor y el mejor amigo que jamás tuvo.

 _"Rápidamente abrió la puerta. La cabina se veía agradable, cómoda y hogareña. Con una sonrisa llena de ánimo se lanzó a correr y entró, dando vueltas para ver todo._

 _-¡Este lugar es increíble! -dijo el muchacho divertido, viendo al hombre que comenzaba a entrar junto a él con cuidado de su sombrero.- ¿No lo cree así, profesor?_

 _Hershel Layton tenía una sonrisa agradable, dispuesto a disfrutar de un viaje que aunque no era de placer, seguro tendría agradables vistas._

 _-Francamente. -contestó observando el vagón que les había tocado.- Por eso dicen que el Molentary Express es un yate de lujo sobre raíles._

 _Para cuando observó a su aprendiz, este estaba en los sillones saltando con gran alegría._

 _-¡Hahaha! ¡Es maravilloso! -comentaba entre risas._

 _Layton sólo sonrió de manera comprensiva._

 _-Luke, un verdadero caballero siempre debe mantener la compostura. Esté donde esté."_

El profesor siempre le daría consejos de ese tipo y él siempre los tendría presentes. Como si fueran normas inquebrantables. Y mientras los periódicos y noticias no le contaban y explicaban cómo en dos años el profesor se había convertido en el Primer Ministro de Londres, los recuerdos importantes seguían solemnes en su corazón.

 _"Observó con decisión al hombre junto a él._

 _-Señor Layton...-recibiendo una mirada llena de confusión y curiosidad en el nombrado.-...quiero ser su aprendiz._

 _Hershel abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante aquella propuesta inesperada._

 _-Quiero seguir sus pasos y ser como usted. Acompañarle en todos sus casos y ser un caballero. ¡Me gustaría ser su aprendiz!"_

Aquel día había sido el más importante de su vida. Quizás fuera una tontería para otros, pero para él había sido un momento importante. Por fin tenía un objetivo en su vida, en su futuro. La Hora Crucial, como le llaman. Cuando el profesor cambió su rostro lleno de sorpresa a una sonrisa y dijo "Puedes seguirme a donde quieras, muchacho. Eres bienvenido." y finalizaba con una broma "¡Siempre que Clark esté de acuerdo!" Y, ¿cómo no iba a estar su padre de acuerdo? Conocía a Hershel desde hacía años, tenía una confianza plena en él y él no podía pasar tanto tiempo con su era un hombre ejemplar, una buena imagen en la que su hijo fijarse.

Ahí comenzaron sus aventuras, ahí empezó todo, fue el principio del cambio.

 _"Ambos caminaban por las calles londinenses. Luke sosteniendo su pequeña maleta, mientras que el profesor cargaba dos en sus manos de un tamaño mayor. Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta de aspecto desgastado._

 _Antes de conocerse, Hershel vivía en un apartamento. Luego de que Luke decidiera ser su aprendiz tuvo que pensar en un mejor lugar donde residir con un niño._

 _-¿Aquí es donde vamos a vivir, profesor? -preguntó Luke con sospecha. El lugar necesitaba una mano de pintura y mucho cariño. Parecía bastante tiempo solitario._

 _Hershel le observó impasible, sin perder el buen humor que le había acompañado toda esa mañana._

 _-Luke, un caballero nunca se deja engañar por las apariencias. -dicho esto, comenzó a buscar dentro de su maleta.- Lo único que necesita este humilde lugar es paciencia y cariño._

 _Finalmente sacó una placa y la colgó en la puerta._

 _-¡Qué ingenioso, profesor! ¡Es su sombrero!_

 _Layton rió ante el entusiasmo del muchacho y le observó._

 _-¿Por qué poner un nombre si todos me reconocen por este peculiar complemento de vestir?_

 _Cogió sus llaves y abrió la puerta, entrando ambos a la casa. Muchas aventuras les esperarían a partir de ese día."_

Sin embargo, no siempre se pasaba el tiempo perdido en sus recuerdos o lamentándose a sí mismo. Había ocasiones en las que pensaba y pensaba en la razón por la que Hershel Layton se hubiera atrevido a llevar a cabo una serie de planes, que parecían muy bien elaborados, sin decirle nada, sin contar con él, rompiendo su amistad y su relación con su aprendiz en el proceso.

Era demasiado extraño, demasiado inusual, incomprensible, imposible de creer. La gente cambia de esa forma, pero Hershel Layton no.

El día anterior a su desaparición todo había ido bien. Todo seguía igual, como siempre. No notó una actitud sospechosa u oculta en Hershel, no parecía ocultarle nada.

 _"Llamó a la puerta y entró. No pudo evitar observar a su profesor trabajando en los proyectos de sus alumnos de la Universidad. Despacio y sin hacer demasiado ruido, se acercó a donde se encontraba y miró los proyectos. Le fascinaba su forma de trabajar._

 _-¿No va a descansar, profesor? -preguntó al fin._

 _Hershel se detuvo, dejando el proyecto que estaba corrigiendo a medias en la mesa. Se estirazó levemente y golpeó un poco su propia espalda para quitar una leve molestia que llevaba sintiendo desde hace un rato. Finalmente vio a Luke con una sonrisa agradable, aunque ligeramente cansada._

 _-No te preocupes, Luke. Son pocos los proyectos que quedan. En una hora, aproximadamente, habré terminado._

 _El aprendiz asintió comprendiendo._

 _-¿Quiere que le ayude? -recibiendo una negativa del mayor._

 _-Tú ve a descansar, muchacho. Es más tarde de la hora apropiada en la que un caballero debería descansar. -comentó casi de forma divertida para aligerar el ambiente.- Mañana nos espera un día duro._

 _Luke asintió y se fue hacia la salida, abriendo la puerta y observó a su profesor antes de salir. Este le miraba y en sus ojos se denotaba un ligero cansancio. El cansancio de un maestro de Universidad._

 _-Buenas noches, profesor._

 _De haber sabido que luego de esa noche no volvería a verlo nunca más..._

 _-Buenas noches, Luke._

 _De haberlo sabido jamás se hubiera marchado de ese despacho."_

Por mucho que lo pensara, por mucho que le diera vueltas y vueltas no lograba comprenderlo. No lograba entender o descifrar en qué estaría pensando esa noche su profesor antes de marcharse. Sea lo que sea, quedó claro en sus palabras que no quiso preocuparle o involucrarle en nada de ello.

Pero al menos podrían haberse despedido.

En aquellos dos años, mientras la carrera de Hershel Layton se alzaba y se convertía en Primer Ministro de Londres, mientras el futuro parecía ir a pasos agigantados y su ex profesor creaba nuevas fuentes de energía, mientras se construía la Pagoda (nuevo lugar de residencia del Primer Ministro) y Hershel se mostraba "excéptico" hacia los Rebeldes, porque Luke se negaba en su inocencia a pensar que Layton estuviera usando la violencia contra ellos, mientras tanto Luke procuró pasar página.

Era obvio, luego de lo anteriormente mencionado, que Hershel Layton se había olvidado de él. Era obvio que su padre, Clark Triton, no quería ni mencionar su nombre. Era obvio que su madre evitaba el tema. Era obvio que todo esto se debía a algo que muchos parecían ocultarle, así que Luke intentó dejar de pensar en ello.

Hershel Layton, el amable y comprensivo profesor que había conocido hace años, se quedaría en su corazón. Como un buen hombre que le había prevenido de las amenazas de aquel cruel mundo en el que ambos solían vivir. Como un joven amante de los puzzles y las aventuras, alguien que le había enseñado a ser un caballero. Un amigo y una buena parte en su vida.

Pero nada más.

Las cosas buenas no duran mucho tiempo y ahora tenía que centrarse en sus estudios y ser feliz con su madre mientras aun estuviera con ella.

-¿Cómo fue tu día hoy, Luke? -preguntó Brenda a su hijo mientras cenaban sólos. Le interesaba mucho oir sus historias de la escuela y cuando paseaba cerca de casa.

-¡Muy bien! -aclaró el pequeño con ánimo.- Los profesores me han elogiado hoy por mis buenas notas, ¡oh! y encontré un gato por la calle. Estuve charlando con él. Gracias a eso pude encontrar un objeto que había perdido su dueña.

Brenda suspiró aliviada. Que Luke volviera, poco a poco, a hablar con los animales era muy buena señal.

-Eso es asombroso, Luke. Me gusta que ayudes a otros con tus habilidades. Eres un buen niño.

Luke se sonrojó ligeramente. Su madre siempre había sido cariñosa con él y él siempre la quiso mucho. Le encantaba ayudar a la gente y hablar con la gata de la señora Monray. Conocía muchos secretos de todo y de todos. El profesor también solía elogiarle sobre su don. Oh, no...Estaba volviendo a ponerse nostálgico. Debía entretenerse con otra cosa.

Por suerte su madre parecía conocerle bien.

-Y, ¿qué había perdido la dueña?

No pudo responder porque la puerta comenzó a sonar.

Por un momento pensó que podría ser su padre, pero en aquella semana estaba de trabajo y era muy poco probable que volviera a casa. Menos a esas horas de la noche.

Su madre parecía estar teniendo el mismo hilo de pensamiento mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

-¡Ya voy yo! -dijo rápidamente Luke, levantándose y yendo a la puerta. Siempre que pudiera ayudar y distraerse quería hacerlo. Su madre ya hacía mucho por él.

Con rapidez se dirigió a la puerta y abrió curioso.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle en-

Luke no pudo continuar. Es decir, literalmente. Era incapaz. La voz se le había ido por completo. Un tren de recuerdos y miles de sensaciones se estrelló contra él sin avisar, dejándole espiritual y emocionalmente herido. Sus ojos se habían abierto en sorpresa y por un momento pensó si no se habría vuelto completamente loco.

Su madre alguna vez le había dicho a dónde se llevaban a las personas locas y no quería terminar en un sitio así.

-Me alegra volver a verte, Luke.

Pero no, la figura parecía muy real. Tenía solidez, tenía sombra. La voz casi había dolido en sus oídos luego de casi dos años sin oirla y aun así, luego de todo aquello, era indudable.

El hombre frente a él era Hershel Layton.


	2. De vuelta a casa

La mayor diferencia que Luke pudo apreciar en ese momento fueron sus ropas. Vestía de forma más elegante y llevaba un monóculo en su ojo derecho que de alguna forma confundió al niño. No recordaba que Layton tuviera problemas de visión, pero recordó que su antiguo profesor y mejor amigo daba mucha prioridad a la etiqueta, lo que le habría parecido divertido si aquello fuera una situación diferente.

Tampoco pasó inadvertido a sus ojos el largo bastón con borde teñido en metal que sujetaba de forma casual con su mano izquierda. Algo le dijo a Luke que lo usaba de defensa personal y no le habría parecido extraño. Años atrás había visto a su profesor defenderse con tan sólo una tubería y unas grandes habilidades en esgrima. Hershel podía defenderse con cualquier cosa.

-Hay que ver cuánto has crecido, muchacho. –comentó repentinamente Layton sacando al niño de sus pensamientos con una alegría y amabilidad en su voz que Luke recordaba bien y hacía casi doler sus oídos. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado- Brenda ha estado cuidando muy bien de ti.

Por un momento Luke se cuestionó si la Resistencia no estaba equivocada. Hershel Layton era ahora el Primer Ministro y gobernaba con cierta firmeza. Controlaba la prensa, los medios y al estado, pero a pesar de su extravagante vestimenta Luke no vio ningún cambio en su personalidad.

Sabía que los Rebeldes no estaban de acuerdo con las normas de Layton. Las calles eran vigiladas y había toque de queda, el futuro cambiaba a pasos agigantados. Hershel había desarrollado nuevas fuentes de energía que estaban afectando a todo Londres para bien, pero también para mal.

Todo lo bueno tiene algo malo y el hombre ante él parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto. Quizás los Rebeldes estaban exagerando. Hershel Layton nunca haría daño a nadie. Al menos no el Hershel Layton que conocía. Y el hombre ante él actuaba como si se hubiera ido ayer a dar un paseo y no hace 2 años a quedarse con el Gobierno.

-¿Qué hace aquí, señor Layton? –pregunto Luke con cierta incomodidad. Layton ya no era su profesor, ya no era el profesor de nadie. Llevaba 2 años sin impartir educación en la Universidad de Gressenheller y 2 años sin ver a su aprendiz. Ahora era el Primer Ministro. Debía hablarle de señor, ¿no? El niño no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas y su padre, aunque trabajaba para el Estado, nunca se había molestado en hablarle a su hijo de esos temas.

Luke tenía la sospecha de que su padre, aunque nunca lo admitiría, estaba muy enojado con Layton por haber abandonado a su hijo de esa manera.

-Luke, ¿a qué se debe la formalidad? Sigo siendo tu profesor. –respondió el mayor con una suave risa, como si las palabras de Luke le hubieran sonado a broma. Quizás Layton no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar al muchacho hablarle tan formal. Nunca lo había hecho desde que se conocieron.

-¿Lo sigues siendo? –preguntó Luke con cierto desafío y enojo. Entendedle, ¡Hershel Layton se había marchado sin una palabra de despedida o de cuáles eran sus motivos! Y ahora volvía como si nada hubiera pasado, Luke tenía derecho a estar ciertamente molesto.

Layton pareció sorprendido por un momento ante sus palabras, pero luego sonrió con amabilidad y compasión. Como si comprendiera la molestia del niño.

-No te enojes conmigo, muchacho. Sé que estos años han sido difíciles, pero todo tiene una explicación. Lo prometo. –contestó con calma.

Un silencio de minutos o quizás horas se formó entre ellos. De alguna extraña forma no fue incómodo. Como si ambos necesitaran un momento para procesar la situación.

-¿No me dejarás entrar, Luke?

La pregunta de Layton sorprendió al niño. Hershel las dijo prácticamente bromeando, como si siguieran siendo los mejores amigos y obviamente lo fuera a dejar entrar. Luke, por otro lado, estaba confuso y un tanto nervioso. Por primera vez no sabía si quería dejar pasar a su exprofesor.

Por suerte su madre llegó, rescatándolo de tener que tomar una decisión tan difícil.

-Luke, ¿quién esta-

A su madre le pasó igual que a él minutos atrás. No podía creer que quien estaba en la puerta fuera Hershel Layton. Ella había aprovechado para recoger los platos de la cena y llevarlos a la cocina, por lo que no pudo oír exactamente quién estaba en la entrada de la casa. El oír que Luke no regresaba la preocupó.

Layton, con su agradable sonrisa, inclinó su sombrero de copa un poco a modo de saludo.

-Buenas noches, Brenda.

La mujer logró recomponerse y se acercó a su hijo, confundida.

-Buenas noches, Layton. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Hablé con Clark y me dio permiso para venir a ver a Luke. Sé que la hora no es la más apropiada, pero es el único momento que tenía antes de regresar al trabajo a primera hora de la mañana. Espero que no le importe.

Brenda no era tan inocente como Luke. Aquello era casi una broma. Obviamente Clark no iba a poder negarle al Primer Ministro ir a ver a su hijo, por mucho que no lo soportara. Su marido a menudo le hablaba de las cosas que estaban pasando en el Gobierno y no eran buenas.

Si Layton quería ver al niño esta noche nadie se lo iba a impedir. Ni siquiera Clark.  
Decir que el hombre le había dado su permiso era una mera formalidad.

-No veo problema. Ah... –Brenda se sintió algo dubitativa. Obviamente no quería dejar pasar a Layton a esas horas a su hogar, pero también era una completa informalidad dejarle en la calle a esas horas de la noche- ¿Quiere pasar? ¿Le preparo un té?

-Sería muy amable de su parte, Brenda. –respondió Hershel entrando a paso tranquilo al interior. Casi era como si la casa le perteneciera. Quizás en algún sentido era así- Con un Earl Grey será suficiente. No pienso hacer mi estadía más larga de la necesaria. –prometió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Luke cerró la puerta y siguió al hombre con sus ojos llenos de confusión. Aquella situación parecía subrealista y no explicaba que hacía Layton a esas horas en su casa. Era el Primer Ministro, podría haber venido en cualquier momento del día, pero escogió ese momento.

Llegaron al salón y vio como Layton se sentó cruzando sus piernas, viendo la casa con ojo crítico. Supuso que tenía sentido. Su exprofesor llevaba años sin pasar por allí.

-¿Quieres tomar tu algo, Luke? –aprovechó su madre para preguntar desde la cocina. Quizás intentando que su hijo no se sintiera incómodo.

-Quizás- –comenzó a responder el niño sólo para ser interrumpido por el hombre frente a él.

-¿Aun te sigue gustando ese té tan dulce? –preguntó con una ligera sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el monóculo- Muchacho, con tanto azúcar no podrás conciliar el sueño esta noche.

Incluso a pesar de los años, Layton se acordaba de ese tipo de detalles y le aconsejaba al respecto. Luke igualmente insistió en tomar su té. No creía que fuera a poder dormir esa noche de todas formas. Layton aceptó su decisión.

Años atrás Luke no habría dudado en sentarse junto a su profesor, pero ahora prefirió hacerlo en el sofá frente a él. Observando, como si de un animal extraño se tratara, a Hershel Layton tomar su té. Era una imagen tan extraña como agradable. Tenerle allí era incómodo y un alivio a partes iguales. Lo había extrañado mucho… Pero eso no contestaba las preguntas de Luke.

Vio su propio té. Era dulce y con cierto sabor a chocolate, algo que le encantaba y comenzó a tomarlo. Intentando no ir muy rápido para no terminárselo. Aun seguía amando los dulces como si tuviera cuatro años.

-¿Te importaría dejarnos a solas, Brenda? –la voz de Layton interrumpió el silencio, mirando a la mujer que estaba en la entrada del salón asegurándose de que su hijo estuviera bien.

Las palabras de Hershel no le gustaron demasiado. ¿Dejar a su hijo sólo? Hace años confiaba en el hombre como un padre más para Luke, pero ahora esa confianza se había esfumado.

Layton debió ver las dudas en la mujer y le devolvió una sonrisa amable.

-Es la petición de un caballero. –afirmó y Brenda no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Por el momento Hershel no estaba haciendo nada malo y si algo pasaba estaría cerca para oírlo. Suspirando y marchándose para dejarles solos. Quizás podría aprovechar y hacer una llamada a Clark.

Luke vio a su madre irse y notó como su exprofesor regresó su atención a él.

-¿Qué tal te va con los estudios, muchacho? –preguntó mientras dejaba descansar su té en su mano por un momento.

Luke no esperó esa pregunta. No sabía que esperar de aquella conversación, pero esa pregunta no estaba entre ellas.

-Me va bien… -respondió con cierta timidez- Los profesores están contentos conmigo.

No supo por qué, pero lo que comenzó como una respuesta corta, incómoda y llena de timidez se convirtió en entusiasmo. Luke comenzó a hablar de cómo le iba en clase, de lo que había estado haciendo en ese par de años, de cómo su madre había cuidado de él y la de veces que había ayudado a gente que no conocía gracias a su don con los animales. Por un momento fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Fue como si nada hubiera cambiado.

Layton le escuchaba con atención e interés y Luke podía pasarse horas y horas hablando de todo por lo que había pasado en ese tiempo. Deseando que su exprofesor supiera lo que se había perdido.

-¡Dicen que soy el mejor de la clase! Y no saco malas notas. ¡Y ayer volví a hablar con la gata de la señora Monray! Me ayudó a encontrar la billetera de un hombre. Se puso muy contento cuando se la devolví. Creo que dentro había cosas muy importantes para él.

Decir que Hershel estaba atento a las palabras del joven era quedarse corto. Le estaba prestando toda su atención, como si aquella situación también fuera extraña para él, pero no desagradable.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Luke. –contestó Layton con una suave sonrisa tras terminar su té y dejarlo a un lado.

Luke no esperó aquellas palabras. Layton no solía decirle ese tipo de cosas a Luke cuando vivían juntos. Quedaba implícito en su relación que el profesor estaba siempre muy orgulloso de él, pero oírselo decir después de tantos años sin verle, sin una palabra ni una explicación…

Hershel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearle con fuerza. Los ojos del niño, ante aquellas palabras, estaban vidriosos y se lanzó a abrazarlo sin pensárselo mucho. Porque, a pesar de que había aun muchas preguntas sin respuestas, lo había extrañado mucho.

Layton sonrió, en cierta forma enternecido por la reacción del niño, y correspondió a su abrazo. Envolviendo su brazo sobre sus hombros al notar que Luke estaba desesperado de sentir su contacto.

-Te he echado de menos… -logró oír decir al niño con una voz que dejaba demostrado que hacía lo posible por no echarse a llorar.

-Oh, muchacho. Yo también te he echado de menos. –respondió sin soltar el abrazo por lo que parecieron horas. Luke en cierta manera quería que todo se detuviera en ese momento, con el profesor envolviéndole en aquel abrazo y pasando su mano por su espalda en un gesto de consuelo.

-Me has hablado mucho de ti, ¿qué te parece si te hablo ahora de mi? –sugirió su antiguo profesor.

Y así fue. Layton le contó sus planes para gobernar Londres, todo lo que hizo para convertirse en el Primer Ministro. O al menos todo lo que quiso contarle. Una vez que estuvo en el poder le explicó cómo lograron encontrar esas nuevas fuentes de alimentación y cómo intentaba sofocar a la Resistencia.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al ahora Primer Ministro, quien suspiró con suavidad.

-Luke, no quería que te vieras inmiscuido en este tipo de cosas. Era mejor que te quedaras con Brenda y con Clark.

Luke podía creer eso. Siempre acompañó a Layton en sus aventuras a regañadientes de este. Nunca quiso meter a Luke en problemas.

-Pero podríamos habernos despedido…Pudiste habérmelo explicado. Yo lo habría entendido. –respondió el niño con cierta tristeza. Layton le sonrió con un deje de nostalgia.

-Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, Luke.

El muchacho no pudo evitar creerle al escuchar un rastro de culpabilidad en su voz. Aun así, Luke era curioso por naturaleza y tenía demasiadas preguntas aún.

-¿Qué quiere la Resistencia? ¿Por qué te quieren hacer daño?

-Ah, esa es una buena pregunta, Luke. –contestó con la misma alegría y animosidad que si aquello se tratara de uno de esos puzles que inventaba para pasar la tarde- La Resistencia no está de acuerdo con la medida en la que tomo las cosas. Es un grupo violento dispuesto a hacerme caer por cualquier medio necesario. En vez de expresar sus opiniones de manera pacífica crean revueltas, asaltan mis instalaciones y hieren a mis empleados. Estoy seguro de que si tuvieran la oportunidad intentarían hacerme el mayor daño posible.

-Qué horrible… -expresó Luke alarmado. Le parecía inconcebible la idea de que alguien intentara hacer daño al amable Profesor Layton. Parecía algo sacado de una dimensión alternativa- No entiendo cómo alguien puede actuar así.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, muchacho. Ahora no sólo debo ocuparme de la seguridad de Londres, sino también de la seguridad de sus ciudadanos. Por ese motivo hay toques de queda y estamos intentando encontrar a los posibles culpables. –Layton tenía los brazos y expresa una seriedad pensativa, como inundado en sus pensamientos ante un puzle relativamente difícil.

-A usted nunca se le escapa nada, profesor. –dijo Luke casi entre risas. Aquello le recordaba a las innumerables aventuras por las que pasaron juntos. Cuando Layton sospechaba de algo o alguien, pero no tenía suficientes pruebas para ello. Dejándose guiar por su instinto o su intuición.

Aquel comentario hizo reír a Layton, seguramente trayéndole también buenos recuerdos.

-Tienes razón, Luke. –levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a pasearse de forma tranquila por aquel hogareño salón- En cierta forma por eso he venido a verte, muchacho. Londres ya no es un lugar seguro y me preocupa que puedas verte involucrado con…malas influencias.

Hershel tenía las manos tras su espalda y se veía pensativo, también preocupado, pero sobre todo decidido sobre algo. Luke no estaba seguro de a dónde quería llegar con todo eso, aunque parecía que su antiguo profesor quería explicárselo de tal forma que lo entendiera.

-Todo empezó con una hipótesis, Luke. Cualquiera querría tener mi posición, cualquiera pensaría que me siento satisfecho con lo que he conseguido, con lo que estoy haciendo…Londres está cambiando y de alguna manera eso nos cambia a todos. Sin embargo, siempre sentía que algo me faltaba. –movía sus manos al hablar. Hershel siempre tuvo un don de palabra y parecía concentrado en hacerle ver a Luke su postura- Al principio no estaba seguro de qué podía ser. Había dejado atrás la Universidad y, aunque extrañaba la enseñanza, no parecía tratarse de eso.

-Todo giraba en torno a algo pequeño. Antes profesor y en cierta parte detective, sentía que todo estaba en su lugar. En estos dos años, sin embargo, no he dejado de notar un extraño y molesto vacío.

Se arrodilló una de sus piernas, bajando su altura y quedando a la par de los ojos de un confundido Luke que aun estaba sentado en el sofá.

-Ahora que te miro, Luke, ahora que te tengo delante me doy cuenta de que lo que me faltaba…eras tú. –finalizó su monólogo, como quien llega a una conclusión lógica.

-Creo que no le estoy entendiendo. –la voz de Luke resonó en la habitación con dudas.

-Piensa en esto, Luke. Si la Resistencia se entera de que tu y yo tenemos un pasado, ¿a quién crees que irán a hacer daño?

Las palabras de su antiguo profesor sorprendieron a Luke y le hicieron pensar. Cierto era que si la Resistencia no podía hacer daño al Profesor Layton irían a por su antiguo aprendiz.

-Me preocupas, muchacho. Así que te diré mi propuesta. –siguió el mayor de ambos, levantándose y viendo al joven frente a él- Vendrás conmigo a la Pagoda, volverás a ser mi aprendiz y prometo jamás volver a abandonarte de nuevo.

Luke no estaba seguro de querer aceptar esa propuesta. No podía dejar a su madre y a su padre.

-¿Y mis padres? –preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Los enviaré a Misthallery. Allí estarán más seguros. –contestó Layton con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Luke estaba indeciso y no muy seguro de aquello.

-Yo… -tras pensarlo varios minutos sentenció- creo que no voy a aceptar. –intentaba por todos los medios no llamarle profesor, aunque no podía evitar que de vez en cuando se le escapara. Layton, por otro lado, parecía sorprendido por su negativa y su mirada inquiría que quería una explicación- Un chico de mi edad debería estar con sus padres y si de verdad quisieras que estuviera a salvo me enviarías a Misthallery con ellos.

Layton pareció sorprendido por la resolución de Luke durante unos minutos, pero lo que Luke no esperó fue que se echara a reír con animosidad. Como si le hubieran dicho una broma.

-Eres muy inteligente, Luke. –respondió con cierto orgullo en su voz, como si el chico hubiera aprendido de él- Pero es obvio que no sabes lo que quieres. Verás, muchacho, mi propuesta no requería de tu decisión.

 _¿Qué?_

-Soy el Primer Ministro de Londres y, como tal, he decidido que todo se hará tal y como yo lo he planeado. La única razón por la que te lo he contado todo era para saber tu opinión que, francamente, esperaba que fuera positiva. Después de todo lo que me has extrañado creí que te alegraría saber que permanecería contigo.

Lo que erizó la piel de Luke era ver la frialdad con la que Layton explicaba todo. Frialdad, pero también calma y amabilidad. Como si Luke fuera un niño, ¡bueno, era un niño! Pero como si no fuera capaz de decidir por sí mismo a su edad, como si Hershel tuviera claro que todo se haría tal y como él lo planeó.

-¡P-Profesor, yo no quiero ir con usted! –su alarma hizo que se le escapara la antigua forma en que solía llamarle. Levantándose del sofá, intentando ver si hacía entrar algo de razón en él- D-Debería quedarme aquí con mamá y papá, ¡si quiere puede venir a verme cuando quiera! A mí no me importará y-y seguro que a mamá tampoco-

-Luke, se acabó la discusión. –le interrumpió levantando su mano, como un padre haciendo callar a su hijo- Recuerda, muchacho, que sólo hago lo mejor para ti. Algún día verás las cosas a mi manera.

Y eso era lo que más dolía a Luke. Layton decía todas aquellas cosas con voz amable, cargada de preocupación y amor casi paternal, la voz del antiguo Profesor Layton. Como si no estuviera sugiriendo a Luke que lo estaba separando de sus padres.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Layton le había tomado de su muñeca con firmeza, pero sin dañarle. Saliendo con el niño del salón dispuesto a llevarle a la Pagoda.

-Será mejor que regresemos a casa antes de que se haga más tarde, Luke. –comentó con cierta preocupación mientras observaba el reloj que estaba en su muñeca izquierda, como si su mayor prioridad fuera que Luke se acostara a la hora propia de un caballero, ¡como si no lo estuviera sacando de allí contra su voluntad!

 _¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_


End file.
